Of Amusement Parks
by darkladywolf
Summary: You can do anything for the one you love...right? Even go to an Amusement Park. But who knows? Something good might happen. For Light,it sure did.  Read and REVIEW! I do not own Naruto and/or Death Note.


**Of Amusement Parks **

"Come on Light! Please!"

"I said no Sakura!"

"What? Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"And why did you say so?"

"Because I am not going to waste my time fooling around in a stupid amusement park!"

Sakura's eyes widened and the saddened. A hurt expression adorned her beautiful face.

"Oh, I get it .Ok, I understand. You don't want to waste your time fooling around with a pink-haired girl with a big forehead."

"No, I didn't-"

"Ok, ok, I get it." continued Sakura "I am just going to leave now. You have better things to do than stand here and talk to me."

She turned around and started walking away with her head low.

"Sakura! Wait" Light ran after her. With a big stride, he was in front of her.

"I never meant anything like that. You know how much I like spending time with you. Its just….."

"Just what?"

_Smooth move Yagami. How do I say ' its just that I don't know how much I'll last before I tackle you to the ground and do some very bad things to you' ?_

_Nope. There is no good way to say this. _

"Umm….."

"Please Light-kun!"

_Oh no! __And now she goes and puts that freaking –Kun! How can I say no?_

Light looked at Sakura. She had that adorable look on her angelic face and a 'puppy-dog-eye' look. Which man could say no to this?

No one. At least not him.

"Alright" he said in one breath.

Sakura's face lit up and her lips formed a breath-taking smile that made Light's knees become weak.

"Thanks Light-kun!" she yelled cheerfully and gave him a big hug and a peck on his cheek. After that she started running towards her house.

"See you at 7 o'clock!" she shouted at him.

But Light was in his own dreamy world. All he could was nod. When the rosette was out of sight he brought his hand on the cheek that Sakura had kissed.

A small smile formed on his lips. Maybe that amusement park wouldn't be that bad.

With that thought he turned around and walked towards his house a few blocks away.

**7 o'clock at Sakura's house**

Light was standing in front of Sakura's house.

He wore simple dark blue jeans, a red fitting shirt and a black leather jacket.

He waited anxiously for his pink-haired crush.

Suddenly he realized that they were going to be alone.

Yeah, they have been alone before but it was only for a few minutes and they were with the rest of the Task Force.

He still remembered the first time he saw her.

**Flashback**

The whole Task Force stood in front of L. The strange Detective was standing straight up and Light was curious.

Why would L call them all at the same time? It had to be something important.

"I have an announcement to make"

The younger Yagami turned back to Ryuzaki.

"We are going to have a new member in our team."

A new member? Who could it be?

Well, it didn't matter.

No matter who it was, if he stood in his way he would have to suffer the consequences. Light smirked.

"Please come in"

Light turned to the, now, opening door.

The door opened full and in walked….an angel.

Light blinked. Before him stood a pink-haired, green-eyed angel. She had a petite figure but her bare muscular arms were enough to show that she was abnormally strong. Her waist-length pink hair was shining and her emerald eyes were burning with an ethereal and ferocious fire.

"Everyone, I want you to meet my childhood best friend and best female Detective on the planet, Haruno Sakura."

She gave them a smile that lit up the whole room and Light knew….

He wasn't going to forget that smile anytime soon.

**End flashback **

From that moment they started spending time together and soon enough Light found himself falling for her.

Most of the time they were with other members of the Task Force.

The only time that they met and they were alone was the day he asked her…..you know…'The Question'

**Flashback**

They were at Light's house. Chief Soichiro Yagami had invited Sakura over for dinner. They were in the younger Yagami's room waiting for his mother to call them for dinner. The door was locked due to Sayu's constant 'visits'. She was almost sure that Sakura was her brother's girlfriend and not just fellow investigator.

Light was really pissed!

"Hey, Sakura" started said boy. "What do you really think of Kira?"

Light didn't show it, but he was afraid of the girl's answer.

"Well," the pinkette started thoughtfully "I get what he is trying to do. And I can say that I partly support him."

"What?" Light was more than surprised " How can you support him? I mean, he kills people." He lied.

It had become second nature for him after all.

"I want to wipe out all evil from our world too. But I believe that he is doing it the wrong way. A murder is a murder and the one that did it will always be a murderer."

Her words struck him hard.

"You can't judge a person just like that. After all you don't know why someone did what they did. Everyone deserves a second chance. Even Kira."

**End flashback**

That night Light didn't sleep at all. Sakura's words rang through his mind. That fateful night he decided. He would stop being Kira. In fact, he was tired of it. Of being hunted by everyone, of being criticized, of Ryuk's constant bickering, of being a murderer.

Maybe he could be Kira every now and then. But only about mass murderers and people that he knew didn't deserve to live.

He wanted to…..be normal again.

A normal teenager with good grades and proper education. He wanted to have friends and, most of all, he wanted to be…..with Sakura.

Yeah ,that was what he truly wanted.

But only then did he realize it.

When he saw the truth behind Sakura's words.

He looked down at his watch. It was already 7:15.

He shook his head while smiling. Typical Sakura, Always late.

"Light!"

He looked up and….for a moment he forgot how to breath.

There stood Sakura in all her glory.

She wore a red, fitting top that had a white flower pattern at the edge and clang to her curves and showed off a part of her toned stomach. Over it she wore a white leather jacket. Her long legs were hugged by a black mini skirt and high, red boots.

She was plain but in Light's eyes she looked absolutely gorgeous.

A goddess.

"Hey, Sakura. You look great"

Sakura blushed.

"You don't look half-bad too"

Light chuckled and extended his arm.

"Shall we?"

"But, of course"

**At the Amusement Park**

It was 7:30 when they reached their destination and the place was already packed!

"Wow!" said Sakura with pure excitement shining in her emerald eyes.

"Jesus, Sakura! What's so special about an amusement park?" asked Light while shaking his head.

Sakura look at him with an 'are-you-stupid' look.

"What's so special? Are you kidding me? There are roller coasters and all sorts of games and candies!"

It was now Light's turn to look at her like she had just grown two heads.

Sometimes he wondered how a person like Sakura would ever become a detective. And the best female one for that matter!

" You are such a child"

"We all are!"

"No. Not me."

"Yes you are and I am going to prove it to you!" argued back Sakura while dragging Light with her towards the fastest roller coaster she could find.

Uh-Oh…..Light was oh-so-doomed.

When Sakura got that glint in her eyes the best thing you can do is run! Run as fast as you can! No one can change her mind and I mean NO ONE!

After a few moments they found themselves about to take a ride on the fastest roller coaster they(**coughSakuracough**) could find.

"Come on already! Start moving!" The pink haired girl was so excited she couldn't wait for the ride to begin!

"Jeej, Sakura. You are more childish than I ever thought."

"Hey, did you just call me childish?"

"Yes , I did. You are childish."

"I am not!"

"Yes you are."

"I am not!"

They were so caught up in their little 'love fight' that they didn't realize the fact that the roller coaster had started moving.

Neither did they realize when it increased its speed.

"Yes, you are!"

"No I am not!"

"Yes, you are! You are worse than a five year old kid!"

"You just didn't say that!"

"Oh yes I did!"

"I'm so going to-KILL YOU!"

Sakura's sentence turned into a scream when they started moving so fast that everything around them was nothing but a blur.

Sakura let out a scared yelp and buried her face in Light's toned chest.

Said boy's eyes widened and his pale cheeks reddened. Without really realizing it he put his arm around Sakura's trembling shoulders.

The Yagami boy didn't see it but a blush adorned her pale cheeks.

**xOx(^.^)xOx**

Sakura stumbled on her feet as they walked towards a bench.

Light was supporting her with his arm around her waist. The boy didn't notice it but the blush was still on Sakura's cheeks.

Hey, what would you do if your crush had his arm around your waist? Heh?

"Hey, are you ok?" asked Light with a concerned expression on his handsome face.

"Yeah, if you exclude the fact that I am about to throw up, then yes, I am ok."

"Hey, don't do it on me!"

"Oh, shut up….."

A few minutes later they found themselves sitting on a bench on a nearby hill. From there they could see clearly the whole amusement park. Its colorful lights seemed like numerous fireflies.

A long but comfortable silence fell between the two.

Suddenly Sakura shot up.

"Fireworks!"

"Huh?"

"Fireworks Light!" She inched a little closer to him.

"Do you know what fireworks are?" she said with a slight smirk.

"Yeah, whatever. Of course I know what fireworks are! But how come you remembered fireworks right now?"

"What time is it?" Sakura asked eagerly.

"Its almost 11:00. Why?"

"Phew! We didn't miss them! Come on! Lets go sit on the edge of the hill so we can see better! They are gonna start anytime now!" said Sakura and ,yet again, the excited girl took Light by his hand and started dragging him with her.

They sat down side by side. Their shoulders brushed and Sakura was almost leaning on Light's shoulder. She could feel his breath tickling the side of her face.

Light could see clearly Sakura's beautiful emerald eyes and hear the soft sound of her inhaling and exhaling,

They waited.

Light looked at Sakura again.

She was so close to him. He could see her, smell her, feel her…

He gritted his teeth. He couldn't take it any more. It was too much.

Sakura looked at light.

She was so close to him. She could touch him feel his toned arms , see the hazel-brown pools he had for eyes, feel his every move.

She turned away. It was too much for. She didn't know how much more she could last.

The last thing she wanted was to do something stupid and ruin their wonderful friendship. She would never admit her feelings if it meant that she would have Light by her side. Even as a friend.

…..

….

….

….

….

_That's it! I am going to do it and I don't give a shit about what is going to happen next!_

Light had made up his mind. He leaned in.

"Sakura?"

"Yes, Ligh-!"

She didn't get to finish her sentence. Light cut her off with his warm lips on her soft ones.

Sakura's eyes widened

Light was kissing…..her?

She couldn't help but smile in the kiss. She snaked her arms around Light's neck and kissed him back. She was in Heaven.

He knew that his move was bold. In fact it was more than bold.

So imagine his utter surprise when he felt Sakura's smile into the kiss and the pressure she put on his lips while putting her arms around his neck.

Was it his imagination or was she kissing him back?

That meant only one thing.

She had feelings for him too.

He smiled. He was in Heaven.

Light pushed Sakura on the grass so he was on top and pulled back from the kiss.

They looked inside each other's eyes.

Emerald clashed with hazel brown.

No words were needed.

'**I love you'**

Every glance they gave each other was those three little words.

Light leaned in for another kiss. This time Sakura was more than eager to respond. He put his hands around her waist and she put hers around his neck and pulled him closer.

She let out a small, breathless moan.

How he loved the sound of her voice. That small moan was enough to make him go into a frenzy and knowing that he was the one causing that moan…..it was almost too much for him. Almost. He was a gentleman after all.

They were together. Caring about nothing but each other.

Neither noticed the fireworks go off in the distance making the already starlit sky seem like it was on fire.

Light had decided. Amusement parks were not so bad. Not so bad at all…

This was just the beginning…..of a wonderful story….

_**The End**_


End file.
